divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
ZixZax
Zixzax (also sometimes spelled ZixZax) is an imp in Divine Divinity, Divinity II: Ego Draconis and Divinity: Original Sin. Background Divine Divinity Zixzax first appears in Divine Divinity, just inside Stormfist Castle's walls. He introduces himself as a historian, and says he will write a book about the hero some day. He also wants to inspect the hero's teleporter pyramids; after obtaining them, he teleports away. He later appears in the Council of Seven, as he needed the teleporter pyramids to access the Council chambers. He gives the pyramids back to the hero and goes back to his research. Divinity II: Ego Draconis Zixzax, introducing himself as Zixzax the Almost-Wise, is an ancient imp historian who is located just outside of Maxos Temple. He reveals that his use of the teleporter pyramids in Divine Divinity was to travel between dimensions, and that, as Lucian kept the pyramids after his conflict with the Black Ring, he is now trapped in Rivellon. His moniker of 'Almost-Wise' is due to his current inability to travel between dimensions under his own power. Due to his mastery of history and languages, he is able to lend George Gremory an ancient draconian dictionary, as well as decipher four parchments to reveal a teleporter password. Divinity: Original Sin Zixzax appears in the End of Time following orders by the Gods to record the history of everything. One day, he found out that the time itself will come to an end, and endeavors to stop it happening. Finally, he found a Star stone at the border of Nemesis, the distorted plane. The Star Stone led him to the End of Time, but there was no progress any more. But when the Source Hunters came to the End of Time after they first react with a Star Stone, the portal that was so long closed opened and Zixzax was thrilled. Through the portal they meet the Weaver of Time at the Homestead, and learn the Source Hunters are the ones who are meant to gather the Star Stones. Zixzax gives red Teleporter Pyramid to the Source Hunters. Later on, they find out that he had taught Icara magic. When you first enter the Phantom Forest map, Zixzax calls for help about the attack on the Homestead. This time he gives them the quest ''Closing the Rift''. Zixzax later helps the Source Hunters to make 30-Year Old Whisky during the quest Distill My Heart. Mindread You can mindread him for 800 exp without any points to the Mindread skill to gain 2 skill points. Trivia * The spelling of Zixzax's name varies from game to game. In Divine Divinity and Ego Draconis it's spelled ZixZax, in Original Sin it's spelled Zixzax. * Zixzax claims to have a different origin from other imps, ostensibly having never served demons. * Zixzax's manner of speech and appearance change from game to game. In earlier games he would match how other imps speak and dress in that particular game, but in Original Sin he wears much nicer clothes than other imps. ru:Зиксзакс Category:Ego Draconis characters Category:Original Sin characters